AMOR INESPERADO
by Shiro Tsukimi
Summary: Una historia donde Umi (sucrette) se ve atrapada entre el amor de su pareja (Kim), y el secreto amor de su mejor amigo (Alexy) pero ella no sospecha nada ya que es homosexual. Alexy no lo acepta cree que es imposible pero va descubriendo que realmente no lo es... Este es un fancfic en base al juego de corazón de melón. *implica yuri*


**Entre personas inesperadas, amores imposibles…**

Una chica de largos cabellos blancos y un cuerpo delgado llevaba puestos unos audífonos o cascos negros con rojo decorados con estrellas y algunas notas, una mochila de lado de algunos psj de anime y unos lentes rojos; vestía una falda corta color naranja, unas medias negras largas que llegaban al final de la falda, unos tenis azules, una playera blanca con un suéter rayado, una diadema y unos guantes negros y una bufanda negra. Se dirigía al club de jardinería, escuchaba A Little Pain y sin notarlo comenzó a cantar.

-Umi!- un chico de cabellos azules y ojos color rosa. *suspira* se acerca a ella aunque caminaba se le abalanzo abrazándola por el cuello -¡Umi!- le grito en seguida la atrapo

U: -ah?!- se detuvo en seguida sintió como alguien la abrazaba, volteó de lado y noto al chico –Alexy- dijo un poco fuerte ya que aun traía puesto los audífonos

A: *ríe* se separa de ella quedando de frente, ella se quito rápido los audífonos dejándolos caer en su cuello –siempre igual-

U: -huh?, no se a lo que te refieres aparte tú también siempre los traes puestos- haciendo señas a sus audífonos que llevaba en el cuello

A: *ríe* -bueno pero yo no cantó por toda la escuela-

U: -ah?!, l…lo hice otra vez?- se sonroja un poco avergonzada

A: -sip, pero tienes una voz muy linda así que no te avergüences-

U: -¡Alexy! Me harás sonrojar-

A: -pero ya lo estás- *sonrisa*

U: -wah- lleva sus manos a sus mejillas y cierra los ojos –solo porque eres mi mejor amigo te lo paso-

A: -aw- la abraza fuerte –y tu eres mi mejor amiga-

U: *sonriente* después de unos segundos su celular sonó –Alexy debo salir-

A: se separa –que fue?-

U: -m, sonó mi celular… espera deja lo reviso- saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, lo desbloquea y nota que es un mensaje y mientras lo lee sonríe

A: -me imagino de quien es- con una sonrisa burlona

U: -ah?, porque?-

A: -con nadie más sonríes así Umi- se acerca y le jala las mejillas

U: -ñahg… A..lexy… ya ya si es-

A: ríe y deja de jugar con sus mejillas pero no se aleja de ella –¿y qué te dice?-

U: -bueno que tiene un compromiso y no podemos salir después de la escuela…- con una mirada desanimada respondió *escribiendo* -no te preocupes será para la otra, nos vemos mañana en el patio… te quiero3- al terminar de enviarlo volvió a guardar su celular

A: -entonces que vas a hacer ahorita?-

U: -mm no sé, supongo que iré a mi casa…- se empieza a mover despacio en su mismo lugar

A: -porque no vamos a comprar?-

U: -¿ahora?-

A: -si… Armin ya se va así que lo podemos secuestrar también- ríe en pensar en la travesura

U: -suena bien, y de paso podemos comprar unos mangas que quiero por fis!- juntó sus dos manos a nivel de su barbilla con una mirada suplicante

A: no le gustaba ir a comprar esas cosas pero siempre le convencía –creo que así Armin irá con gusto- *resignado*

U: -yeih!- dio un pequeño salto alegre –vamos a buscarlo, corre- lo tomo de la muñeca y salió corriendo hacia el aula B, muy probable que Armin aun estuviera ahí

A: solo la siguió con una sonrisa alegre.

Llegaron al aula, se detuvo en la puerta y dio un fuerte respiro para tranquilizar su respiración pero no soltó a Alexy y él solo la miraba con una sonrisa; abrió la puerta con cuidado al no saber quien estaba en el aula, entro y enseguida notó a armin en una de las esquinas jugando. –Armin!- le grito acercándosele pero el chico no le prestó atención.

A: -no me extraña que no preste atención…-

Ar.: -Alexy! Cállate me desconcentras…- seguía jugando sin alzar la vista ni un segundo

U: soltó al peli-azul y se puso frente al pelinegro inclinando su torso poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera –Armin si no guardas esa partida y me prestas atención haré que pierdas y borrare tus otras partidas-

Ar: -Ah?! Ni loco!- sabía que era Umi reconocía su voz y era la única que lo amenazaba aparte de su hermano –solo espera un momento, ya casi acabo- dijo sin separar la vista de su juego

U: -ok- sonrió, se sentó un pupitre delante y Alexy al lado de ella. Bostezo para después recargar su cabeza en la mesa mirando en dirección al peli-azul

A: recargo su cabeza en su mano izquierda, miro fijamente a Umi -que pasa?-

U: -huh- lo miro a los ojos confundida –que paso con qué?

A: -bueno te ves algo triste-

U: -enserio?, realmente no lo había notado

A: -paso algo por lo que estar triste?-

U: -ciertamente no…-

A: -entonces que hacer para que la pequeña Umi se vea alegre…- con sutileza se le acerco, Armin no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que decía su hermano pero el juego no se lo permitía del todo

U: -no es necesario hacer algo, yo estoy bien- no trato de sonreír al contestar, en la posición que estaba sentía más cómodo el cerrar los ojos y reposar unos momentos.

A: se levanto repentinamente –volveré en un segundo-

U: -¿a dónde vas?- rápido respondió sentándose bien

A: volteo a verla y sonrió alegre –regreso en un momento-

Tardo menos de 5 min. En volver, llevaba su mano derecha oculta tras su espalda.

A: -Umi!- energético –toma pequeña Umi- estira su mano derecha hacia ella ofreciéndole un chocolate

U: -ah?!, ¿y esto?- confundida

A: -es para ti, siempre estás más feliz cuando tienes golosinas-

U: sonriente lo tomo –Gracias, Al-; lo abrió y comió un poco –muy rico, quieres probar?- acercando la barra de chocolate a su boca

A: -claro- mordió un pedazo –ciertamente rico- ambos rieron suavemente

Ar: -ya esta, que querían?- los interrumpió con una mirada fija, una voz poco agradable por no dejarle jugar

U: -quieres ir de compras?-

Ar: -Ni LOCO!, prefiero seguir jugando-

U: -pero quiero ir a comprar mangas y anime- puchero

Ar: -…-

U: -vamos, vamos! Por fis!; y te compro algo en la tienda de anime- suplicante a un con el chocolate en la mano

Ar: -ok pero será rápido, no quiero estar en la calle por mucho-

U: -si si, vamos- se levanto, comenzó a caminar ella iba delante de ellos pero concentrada en su golosina ni les prestó atención

Ar: -eres muy amable no crees, Alexy?-

A: -no sé a qué te refieres Armin…-

Ar: -yo también quiero mi chocolate- en un tono burlón comento, le dirigió una mirada acusadora aunque era raro que Armin le hablara así

A: -por estar jugando no hay para ti… así que apúrate- "las pocas veces en que Armin se da cuenta de cosas innecesarias son tan molestas" pensó pero decidió ignorarlo, siguió la corriente. –mejor apresúrate o nos dejaran-

Ar: -si...-  
>Ambos le alcanzaron y se pusieron uno de cada lado.<br>U: -primero vayamos a ver algo de ropa, después a la tienda de anime, de allí un momento para que Armin pueda ir a ver los vídeo-juegos, Alexy a ver ropa y yo a ver algunas cosas...- una risa nerviosa se escucho de ella esperando que nadie preguntará que, preparaba de una vez el plan para que ninguno de los dos se quejara ya al llegar -y después vamos a comer algo, les parece la idea?-  
>A: -me parece bien-<br>Ar: -porque debo espera y ver un montón de ropa que no me importa?-  
>U: -porque si no no te comprare nada y no iremos a comer después... aparte ya vamos en camino no te quejes-<br>Ar: -te pareces a Alexy, son tal para cual-  
>A: ríe<br>U: -ya ya, vamos-


End file.
